i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi Madarao
|color2 = |Name = Tatsumi Madarao |Kanji = 斑尾巽 |Roumaji = Madarao Tatsumi |Aliases = Crimson Dragon (Eva) Madarao-san (Akira) Maradao-kun (Shiki) Madarao (Raku) Tatsumi-san (Li, Takamichi, Kyosuke, Akio, Runa, Kanata,) Tatsumi-kun (Futami, Momosuke) |Image = Madarao Tatsumi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Shut up! Be quiet and just watch me in action!" |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = O |Bday = June 23rd |Height = 6'0" or 183 cm |Weight = 62 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Sister Unnamed Brother |Hobby = Traveling alone |FFood = Chikuwa |LFood = Turnips |CV = Saito Soma }} Tatsumi Madarao (斑尾巽 Madarao Tatsumi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, who was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A boy full of determination. Even though he is very determined, he is the type who can feel down sometimes. He usually likes to be alone when he feels down, but since he feels easily lonely it doesn't last long. He doesn't get along with Kakitsubata Aoi and they quarrel a lot, but they recognize each other abilities. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Tatsumi Madarao! I will make you say that Tenjyou Tenge is the best group in the world! So, best regards! *''How did you become an idol?'' **I got dragged by my sister but now I'm thankful to her. After all we Tenjyou Tenge are cool right?! Cheer us on ok? *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Geh! That Aoi! Just because he's an year older he talks like he knows much more than me! It-it's not like I hate him...It just pisses me off! Personality To Be Added. Profile Story Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - New Year Scouting = - GR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = I was on the way of a journey but, it can't be helped. |Idolizing = I don't really understand my actual feelings |Reg1 = I'm Tatsumi Madarao. I'm the youngest member of the group but if you underestimate me you'll get in troubles! |Reg2 = I'm 19 years old! I'm not a kid like you think! |Reg3 = I'll make Tenjyou Tenge even more famous! |Reg4 = Even if you're not here anymore we will continue climbing on the top! |Reg5 = You just shut up and look at my success! Doing so you will notice how great I am! |Reg6 = My hobby is traveling alone. Traveling leisurely like you want is great right? |Reg7 = Toya is caring and also friendly... he's like a mother. |Reg8 = That Leon... he sure talks a lot to girls he doesn't know... |Reg9 = I just felt down cause an unpleasant thing happened. I don't need your comfort! |Reg10 = That Aoi, he says things that get on my nerves every time. Of course I would get angry. |Sep1 = Pollen really is difficult... If I wore a mask I wouldn't look cool so I can't do it... |Sep2 = Even if just once, I'd like eat mochi pounded by the rabbits. |Oct1 = Be careful with the cold. If you're in pain I'm in pain too... |Oct2 = Let's go to steal all the candies Aoi has! |Nov1 = I don't really understand arts, but if it's sports and foods, then they're my field of expertise! |Nov2 = Don't you think my hair color is similar to autumn leaves? |Dec1 = Spending this year with you was fun. I'm counting on you for next year too! |Dec2 = Don't be too much in high spirits just because it's Christmas! |Jan1 = If the new year's servings have chikuwa then I'll eat! |Jan2 = Happy New Year! I'll count on you for this year too! |Feb1= If we're talking about February then it's Setsubun! Let's go throw beans at Aoi! |Feb2= You prepared chocolate right? I'll accept it so hurry up and take it out.... |Download = Please wait just a bit more. |Story = Where are you starting from? |Main1 = Choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = I look forward to it! |Love1 = It-it's not like I'm interested in you or anything! |Love2 = If you went to some other guy's place I... No, it's nothing.... |Shop = Here is the shop! |Purchase = Are you wondering on what to buy? |Friend = If it's about friends information then come here! |Other = You can do a lot of things! |Start1 = Come on, let's do it! |Skill1A = My voice, did it properly reach you? |Skill1B = Hey, keep at it more! |Skill1C = It's a good feeling. |Clear1 = I can still move some more! |Affection1 = Oh, I'm happy. |Start2 = I'll answer to your expectations! |Skill2A = The clapping isn't enough! |Skill2B = Activate! ... Just kidding. |Skill2C = It should be that way (else there's no meaning to it)! |Clear2 = I haven't become serious, though. |Affection2 = We're just getting started! |Start3 = |Skill3A = I can do it if I'm with you! |Skill3B = How about this one!? |Skill3C = We'll still go at it some more! |Clear3 = |Affection3 = |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in first generation. * Type he likes: A girl who would come along with him. Banner text and caption source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation Category:Tatsumi Madarao